Lửa thiêu và sự sùng bái
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Draco theo dõi Ginny, và dần bị quyến rũ...


**Lửa thiêu và sự sùng bái**

**Tác giả: **Arabella and Jedi Boadicea - Sugarquill (dot) net  
><strong>Tên fic gốc:<strong> The More is My Unrest  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Draco/Ginny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt: <strong>Draco theo dõi Ginny, và dần bị quyến rũ...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Arabella and Jedi Boadicea - Sugarquill (dot) net  
><em><strong>Fic này được viết trước khi 'HP và Hội Phượng Hoàng' được xuất bản!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I. Đại Sảnh<strong>

Đại sảnh hôm nay ồn ào hơn thường lệ, và nó làm Draco cảm thấy khó chịu. Mọi người xung quanh gần như là hét lên để nói chuyện với nhau. Cười đùa. Nhất là lũ Gryffindor đó. Chúng là cái nhà được người ta tôn trọng nhất, nhưng lại là lũ ồn ào lộn xộn nhất.

Tối nay không hề khác gì. Draco cảm thấy khó chịu khi đẩy chiếc đĩa ăn tối của mình đến gần bát soup để Crabbe múc cho nó. Hành động này diễn ra hàng ngày đến nỗi nó không còn nghĩ nhiều nữa. Nó chỉ thỉnh thoảng nhận thấy việc được phục vụ như thế vẫn làm cho nó cảm thấy đầy quyền lực. Dù sao thì, chẳng ai tự nguyện lấy gì cho Potter cả.

Potter đang nói chuyện với Weasley và có vẻ hai đứa đang bàn luận gì đó căng lắm. Draco đã theo dõi chúng từ lâu, và giờ nó đã nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa một cuộc nói chuyện phiếm và một cuộc bàn luận nghiêm túc. Nó thấy hai đứa mang vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng, và con bé Máu bùn đang cúi gần và nói một điều gì đó. Chắc hẳn bọn chúng lại đang âm mưu gì. Dù có là gì đi nữa, Draco cũng biết rằng chúng sẽ không bao giờ bị phạt vì điều đó. Chúng chẳng bao giờ bị phạt cả.

Cuộc đời nhiều khi thật bất công.

"Anh nghe tin chưa, Draco?"

Đó là giọng của Pansy, the thé và hết hơi vì hồi hộp. Con bé vừa ngồi xuống đối diện Goyle và đang nhìn thằng kia với vẻ mặt phật ý, nhưng thể nó nghĩ Goyle nên đứng dậy và cho nó ngồi vào chỗ cạnh Draco. Nhưng Goyle không hề nhúc nhích. Chắc nó quá ngu đần để hiểu được ánh mắt của con bé. Draco cảm ơn ông trời về điều này. Nó thật sự không muốn phải chịu đựng Pansy là lúc này.

Khi nó không trả lời ngay, con bé bắt đầu nói. "Anh có nghe gì về buổi dạ hội không?"

"Tất nhiên là có," Draco nạt, dùng dĩa đâm vào củ khoay tây nướng nằm trên đĩa. Mắt nó lại bắt đầu liếc đến bàn Gryffindor, nơi Potter và bạn nó đang chụm đầu nói chuyện và Draco không thể nhìn rõ vẻ mặt chúng nữa.

"Buổi dạ hội chỉ còn vài tuần nữa là tới," Pansy vẫn đang nói. Con bé này không bao giờ im miệng sao?

"Biết rồi."

"Mình phải bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho buổi dạ hội, tất nhiên là thế," con bé vẫn nói, và nghiêng người gần hơn để nhìn vào mặt Draco. Con bé đang nhìn nó với cái vẻ mặt đó, với đôi mắt mở to, với cái giọng tỏ vẻ quyến rũ.

Nó hoàn toàn biết con bé đang muốn nói gì nhưng nó không muốn để ý. Không phải lúc này. Nó không hề muốn đi dự dạ hội năm nay. Trước kia nó luôn đi, vì cả đời nó, nó được dạy dỗ rằng những hoạt động giao tiếp như thế này là chỗ quan trọng để đi gặp người và để người gặp mình. Điều quan trọng là nó luôn phải xuất hiện với một thành viên của một gia đình phù thủy "đứng đắn", và nhà Parkingson luôn là những người "đứng đắn" theo thước đó của gia đình nó. Và Pansy luôn luôn ở đó. Nhưng không phải lần này.

"Thế sao em không bắt đầu chuẩn bị đi," Draco gần như quát. Củ khoai trước mặt nó giờ đã bị đâm nát.

Pansy vẫn tiếp tục nói, cái gì đó về áo chùng dạ hội thời trang mới nhất, nhưng Draco không thèm nghe. Nó quá bận nhìn ba đứa ở bàn Gryffindor. Potter và bạn nó đã không thèm đụng tới đĩa thức ăn. Granger đang múa tay múa chân và Weasley đang gật đầu đồng ý.

Rồi nó nhìn thấy Ginny. Ginny Weasley, con bé út trong cái gia đình thảm hại đó.

Con bé đã vào ăn tối muộn. Nó đang đi về phía Potter đang ngồi, rõ ràng là muốn ngồi xuống cạnh Granger. Nó bắt đầu đi tới, có vẻ ngần ngừ. Draco luôn thấy con bé như thế này...luôn đi theo sau lưng Potter, sau bóng Potter, đi một cách cần thận như thể nó sợ sẽ quấy rầy ai đó.

Điều này làm Draco cảm thấy kinh tởm.

Thật giống một đứa Weasley, chấp nhận sự hèn hạ đó! Và thật giống Potter, không hề để ý đến việc, một lần nữa, nó lại được người ta chú ý đặc biệt.

Nhưng có một con bé đầu óc rỗng tuếch chạy theo sau lưng thì có gì đặc biệt chứ? Và nó chỉ chạy theo Potter. Luôn luôn.

Ginny ngồi xuống cạnh Granger, mặt con bé hướng tới phía Potter. Nó mở miệng như muốn nói, nhưng đúng lúc đó, Potter, Weasley và Granger cùng nhau đứng lên, như thường lệ, bước ra khỏi đại sảnh, vẫn đang cùng nói chuyện và không hề để ý tới ai.

Ginny nhìn chúng đi, mồm vẫn hé mở. Rồi cuối cùng, con bé cũng ngậm miệng và nhìn xuống đĩa ăn và lặng lẽ thở dài. Một cái thở dài gần rất nhỏ. Nhưng Draco đã thấy.

Thật ghê tởm. Một lần nữa, Potter lại cho thấy nó không hề đáng được đối xử đặc biệt. Nhưng tất cả mọi người lại cứ làm thế. Nhất là con bé nhà Weasley. Chẳng lẽ nó không có việc gì làm ngoài việc lẽo đẽo theo Potter?

"Draco? Anh có nghe em nói không?"

"Không," nó nói, không cần quan tâm việc Pansy đang muốn nói chuyện với nó. Nó đứng lên. Qua góc mắt nó có thể thấy Crabbe và Goyle nhét thật nhiều thức ăn vào miệng rồi cũng đứng theo nó và đi ra khỏi đại sảnh. Nó liếc một cái về phía bàn Gryffindor trước khi bước ra ngoài. Ginny vẫn ngồi đó, miệng mím chặt và nghịch thức ăn với chiếc dĩa.

Tốt. Ít nhất nó cũng không phải người duy nhất có một bữa ăn không vui vẻ gì.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Bãi cỏ<strong>

"Nhanh lên," Draco quát, đã bước qua một nửa phần đường vào tòa lâu đài.

Hôm đó là một ngày nóng nực và áo chùng của nó quá ngột ngạt. Nó muốn vào trong phòng sinh hoạt chung ở dưới tầng hầm, nơi tường đá làm các căn phòng mát mẻ. Nó đã phải toát hết mồ hôi với đám cây cỏ trong lớp Thảo dược. Cứ như thể người thừa kế của gia đình Malfoy sẽ phải tự đi thu hoạch nguyên liệu độc dược của mình!

Nó tự cười mỉa mai. Sau khi ra khỏi Hogwarts, nó sẽ không bao giờ phải sờ tới một cây Hoa trăn nào nữa.

Nhưng ít ra nó cũng có thể đánh vật với cái cây khỏe như rắn đó, nếu nó cần.

Nó ném một cái nhìn đen tối về phía sau. Crabbe và Goyle đang đứng giữa bãi cỏ, phủi phấn hoa từ quần áo với những bàn tay quá khổ của chúng. Hai đứa này không bao giờ biết làm gì tử tế cả.

"Nhanh lên!" Draco lại càu nhàu, lườm chúng. Nhưng có thể là chúng bị điếc, hay mấy bàn tay to như quạt nan đang gây nhiều tiếng động quá mà chúng không hề nghe nó nói, mà chỉ tiếp tục phủi phủi nhau. Hàng đám mây những bụi phấn màu tím tốc lên từ áo chúng, và Draco thở dài, cảm thấy ghê tởm. Nó sẽ không đứng đây, nóng nực và ngứa ngáy, để đợi chúng.

Một cơn gió nhẹ nổi lên, đáng ra nó sẽ làm mọi thứ mát hơn. Nhưng nó chỉ thổi đám phấn hoa về phía Draco, và nó kịp quay về phía lâu đài để không bị phấn bay vào mặt. Nhưng nó không thể tránh được hết. Nó có thể cảm thấy phấn hoa đọng vào tóc nó. Nó giơ tay phủ bụi phấn, trước khi cái thứ màu tím nhây nhớt có thể làm tóc nó bết lại. Nó sẽ không như Potter, đi khắp nới với tóc tai bù xù như đứa ăn mày. Nó phủi và vuốt tóc, chú ý để cho đường rẽ ngôi vẫn thẳng.

Chán ngấy với Crabbe và Goyle, nó bắt đầu bước về phía lâu đài - không có chúng. Nếu chúng không bắt kịp nó nhanh, nó sẽ rút đũa ra và bắt chúng nhanh chân.

Nó bước về phía cửa lớn của lâu đài và gần đến nơi khi cánh cửa mở toang và một đám Gryffindor năm thứ tư bước ra.

Ở đầu nhóm là Ginny Weasley. Có một con bé khác đang nói gì với nó. Một phút sau, Ginny ngẩng cao đầu và cười, cười to và một cách tự do.

Tiếng cười đó làm Draco giật mình, và nó nhìn con bé trong một khoảnh khắc, trước khi nhìn quanh xem Potter có ở quanh đó không - nhưng không, Potter không hề ở đó.

Draco liếc Ginny lần nữa. Con bé vẫn đang ở giữa đám bạn, cười đùa và trêu chọc bạn và đi về phía lớp Chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí.

Draco không biết lần cuối nó thấy con bé to tiếng thế là bao giờ. Nhất định là nó chưa bao giờ thấy con bé vui vẻ thế. Nhưng thường thì Draco thấy nó ở gần Potter.

Có vẻ như con bé chỉ hành động như một con người thật sự khi không ở bên Potter, khi không có người anh hùng lớn để nó theo đuôi. Ngoài cái bóng của Potter, Draco nghĩ, Ginny gần như đáng được người ta chú ý.

Tất nhiên, ai không thể chú ý tới nó với mái tóc dễ sợ đó chứ. Nhất là với ánh mặt trời phản chiếu trên ánh đỏ...Con bé hất tóc về phía sau.

Draco khó khăn lắm mới nhìn đi chỗ khác được. Nó rút đũa thần và chĩa về phía Crabbe và Goyle, tự nhiên cảm thấy tức giận.

"Nhanh!" nó quát to, và cuối cùng hai đứa cũng biết điều chạy đến bên nó. Draco đứng bên cửa và chờ đợi. Một lúc sau, Goyle mở cửa ra và Draco bước vào lâu đài.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Bậc thềm<strong>

Draco ít khi thích dậy sớm vào chủ nhật. Ở nhà, vào ngày chủ nhật, nó thường ăn sáng trên giường và dậy bất cứ lúc nào nó muốn.

Nhưng hôm nay nó dậy sớm, và nó còn không thèm ăn sáng ngay. Nhưng nó vẫn cảm thấy hài lòng. Đội Quidditch Slytherin đã tập vào sáng sớm và đây là lần đầu nó không kêu ca gì.

Năm nay, nó tự hứa với mình nó sẽ đánh bại Potter. Nó không muốn đối mặt với các bạn học, đó là chưa kể gia đình nó, nếu Slytherin một lần nữa lại để mất chiếc cúp Quidditch vì Harry Potter một lần nữa.

Nó vác cây chổi lên vai và rời khỏi sân Quidditch sau buổi tập. Crabbe và Goyle đang leo từ khán đài xuống và chúng đã nhanh chóng ở bên nó với những lời khen cần thiết, vẫn như mọi khi. Và cũng như mọi khi, nó chấp nhận những lời khen này trong im lặng.

Nó không muốn nói chuyện. Dù sao thì nói chuyện với Crabbe và Goyle cũng chẳng hay gì lắm. Nhưng giờ đây nó không muốn cố gắng mở miệng. Nó vẫn nghĩ về buổi tập, về chiến lược, về những kỹ thuật bay nó đã tập trong mùa hè.

Nó không hề hài lòng với buổi tập và tiến độ của mình. Dù nó đã dậy sớm nhưng nó vẫn không thể thật sự tập trung. Gần đây nó có vẻ nghĩ ngợi nhiều. Nó không hiểu được lý do là gì nhưng nó bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu.

Crabbe bước tới cánh cửa lâu đài và mở cửa, Draco bước qua mà không biết mình đang đi đâu. Nó muốn đi tắm trước khi vào Đại sảnh ăn sáng, để vứt bỏ cái cảnh giác khó chịu trong lòng.

Potter, Weasley và Granger đang đi cùng nhau xuống cầu thang, rõ ràng chúng đang đi ăn. Chúng đang nói chuyện - thằng Weasley cười cái điệu cười thô bỉ của nó trong khi con bé Máu bùn trông có vẻ khó chịu. Potter chỉ mỉm cười.

Draco cứ tiếp tục bước đi mà không để ý nhiều tới chúng. Nó có quá nhiều thứ để nghĩ mà không buồn sỉ nhục chúng như thường ngày. Và làm gì nó phải mệt người, khi nó sẽ đánh bại Potter trong trận Quidditch? Nó sẽ xóa bỏ cái nụ cười khó chịu đó khỏi cái mặt sẹo của thằng kia. Nó có thể thấy Weasley ném cho nó cái nhìn khinh bỉ nhưng nó không thèm để ý. Thằng Weasley không là gì cả. Một đứa nhãi nhép.

Y như em gái nó. Con bé đang đi đằng sau ba đứa, mắt con bé, như mọi khi, đang nhìn Potter. Nó đã mất đi cái vẻ mặt bình thản tự do Draco thấy vào ngày hôm trước. Giờ đây, nó gần như bị câm.

Nó có thể cảm thấy mình đang quay về phía con bé - nó hất đầu - và mở miệng.

"Nó có xích dây mày lại không hay mày chỉ _thích_lẽo đẽo đi theo nó?"

Ginny tự nhiên đứng im. Nó quay đầu về phía Draco, mặt trắng bệch, mắt mở to. Nó có vẻ như thật sự rất sốc. Hơn thế nữa, nó trông như _bị tổn thương_.

Draco tự nhiên cảm thấy vẻ mặt đó như đang mê hoặc nó, và nó không còn để ý đến việc Potter, Weasley và Granger đang quay sang nhìn nó, cả ba đều ngạc nhiên là nó không nói gì với _chúng, _và cả ba trông thật sự giận dữ.

"Mày...mày..." thằng Weasley đang nói, có vẻ nó quá giận để nói nên lời.

Draco quyết tâm không nhìn vào mặt Ginny; mặt con bé giờ đã đỏ rực như tóc của nó, và vẫn đang nhìn nó chằm chằm với vẻ mặt hoảng hốt.

Potter và Weasley đã rút đũa thần ra, nhìn nó với vẻ mặt muốn nuốt sống nó. Cả Granger, bình thường bình tĩnh, và vẫn đang đặt một tay tên tay Weasley, trông hết sức giận dữ và muốn rút đũa ra lắm. Nó hất mái tóc xù và nói, "Sao mày dám nói thế?"

Draco không thèm nói hay cử động. Như mọi khi, Crabbe và Goyle đang đứng trước mặt nó. Weasley bước tới trước và chĩa đũa thần quá vai Crabbe và Goyle, về phía Draco. Nó mở mồm và Draco biết nó sắp nói cô gì đó thô bỉ. Nó biết rõ cái vẻ mặt đó. Nó đã nhiều lần khiêu khích Weasley để thấy cái vẻ mặt đó. Nhưng lúc đó, nó không hề cảm thấy vui vẻ. Nó không muốn nghe những gì Weasley nói. Và giữa bậc thềm trước Đại sảnh không phải là chỗ cho nó thắng cuộc chiến này. Đây không phải là cuộc cãi nhau nó _muốn _có. Và dù nó có cảm thấy chút hài lòng khi thấy vẻ mặt đó của Ginny - nó cũng không thật sự hiểu tại sao nó lại muốn sỉ nhục con bé. Nó không biết phải tiếp tục thế nào.

Trước khi Weasley có thể nói gì, Draco quay lưng lại với chúng, nhún vai và tiếp tục đi. Nó không sợ, Crabbe và Goyle đủ to lớn để làm lá chắn cho nó. Dù sao, Potter cũng quá cao thượng để đánh sau lưng kẻ thù. Potter có quá nhiều điểm yếu nó có thể lợi dụng. Nhưng hôm nay Draco không muốn.

Với cây chổi trên vai, nó bước xuống cầu thang tới tầng hầm. Đằng sau nó, nó có thể nghe Weasley chửi thề và con bé Granger đang an ủi Ginny. Potter không nói gì cả. Rồi còn có tiếng cười của Crabbe và Goyle. Chúng biết nó luôn muốn chúng cười sau những cuộc đối đầu với Potter. Nhưng lúc này, Draco không muốn cười.

Nó đi xuống phía phòng sinh hoạt chung và tự nhủ nó sẽ không ăn sáng trong ngày hôm nay. Nó không muốn trở lại Đại sảnh và nhìn sang bên kia căn phòng để thấy khuôn mặt của Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Khán đài<strong>

Cuối buổi chiều hôm đó, Draco đã hơi có thể quên được những việc xảy ra ở thềm cầu thang vào buổi sáng. Sau khi ăn trưa, nó có một ý tưởng làm cho tất cả cảm giác khó chịu của nó biến mất. Lúc đó, nó đang ngồi trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, vẽ vời nhảm nhí trên tờ giấy. Phần lớn hình vẽ của nó là những người với cái sẹo trên trán và bị đâm lòi ruột gan. Đó là hình ảnh nó không bao giờ thấy chán vẽ. Nó đâm thẳng cây bút qua tờ giấy. Hôm hay nó sẽ trả thù bọn chúng.

Cuối tuần sau là trận đấu Gryffindor và Slytherin. Đó là lý do nhà Slytherin đã dậy sớm mỗi sáng để tập luyện. Đó là lý do chúng đã cố gắng đến thế vào sáng nay. Và đó cũng là lý do đội Gryffindor cũng sẽ có mặt trên sân vào chiều nay để tập luyện. Chúng sẽ tập lại những bài tập, những chiến lược bí mật. Bây giờ là lúc theo dõi chúng.

Sau năm phút nữa, chúng sẽ bắt đầu tập. Chúng sẽ không để ý tới nó nếu nó bước vào từ phía xa của khán đài và trốn gần chỗ thay đồ. Nó bỗng nhận ra nó sẽ không thể kéo Crabbe và Goyle theo nhưng chỉ trong tích tắc nó đã bỏ nỗi lo đó ra chỗ khác. Chúng sẽ quá phiền phức. Và chắc chắn sẽ không ai thấy nó.

Nó vứt sách vở lên bàn rồi rời khỏi phòng sinh hoạt chung. Nó leo cầu thang vào bước ra ngoài sân, vẫn còn chút nắng chiều. Nó đến bên sân Quidditch và trốn gần chỗ thay đồ và nép vào bóng cây để không ai thấy nó. Nó đứng đó là nhìn lên trời. Potter đang lao từ trên cao xuống.

Trong một tích tắc, như có vẻ là chiếc Firebolt của Potter sẽ đâm sầm xuôngs bãi cỏ - chắc chắn, chắc chắn nó sẽ ngã xuống cỏ - Draco đứng xem, nén thở...hy vọng điều đó sẽ xảy ra.

Nhưng rồi, Potter nhích cây chổi lên cao một lần nữa, chỉ trước khi nó áp đất nửa giây. Draco muốn thôi không xem cái màn biểu diễn kinh tởm này nhưng nó vẫn phải bắt mình tiếp tục xem - đây là cái nó phải biết về chiến lược của Gryffindor. Đôi mắt nó nhìn theo cây chổi đang lên cao của Potter, nó nhìn Potter leo cao qua các khán đài...vào rồi mắt nó dừng lại ở chỗ khán đài.

Potter vẫn đang bay cao nữa, nhưng Draco không còn để ý nữa. Một ánh đỏ lóe lên từ khán đài đã làm nó chú ý. Nó đột nhiên để ý tới ánh đỏ và vàng và phải mất vài giây sau nó mới nhận đó là ánh nắng đang phản chiếu trên mái tóc đỏ của Ginny Weasley. Nó nheo mắt để nhìn con bé.

Con bé đang ngồi một mình, co mình lại để trông nhỏ bé, khó bị để ý hơn. Nhưng vô ích, Draco nghĩ, vì nó có cái mái tóc đó. Nhưng Draco hiểu sao nó lại đang cố trốn tránh. Nó biết dù con bé cứ đi theo Potter, Draco chắc chắn một phần trong nó có hơi xấu hổ và bẽ mặt. Điều này chỉ làm việc đó càng ghê tởm hơn.

Và chắc chắn nó đã đến đây để xem Potter tập luyện. Dù cả ba thằng anh của nó đều trong đội Quidditch, Draco nghĩ nó sẽ không có mặt ở đây một mình nếu không phải vì Potter. Và điều này làm Draco ghét Potter hơn bao giờ hết - lần này nó ghét Potter đến nỗi nó cảm giác như đang buồn nôn.

Chân nó đưa nó gần phía khán đài trước khi nó có thể nhận ra điều gì đang xảy ra. Đã quá muộn để nó quay lại. Nhưng nó không có lý do gì để nói chuyện với Ginny Wealsey. Con bé có thể chú ý gì đến nó chứ? Và nói chuyện với con bé thì nó sẽ được gì?

_Mình muốn biết,_ nó tự nhủ, mặt cau có, _mình muốn biết TẠI SAO con bé lại cứ suốt ngày đi theo Potter_.

Nó đang leo lên khán đài, dù trong lòng không hề biết mình sẽ nói gì với nó. Khi nó đã đến gần con bé, nó chậm chân lại. Con bé chưa nghe thấy nó bước tới gần. Con bé vẫn đang nhìn lên trời, nhìn theo Potter. Thật khó chịu là con bé lại muốn nhìn theo Potter cả khi nó đang ngồi yên. Draco không biết nó sẽ nói gì, nó chỉ biết nó muốn con bé đừng nhìn Potter nữa. Nó bước tới gần con bé, làm bóng của nó ngả vào người con bé.

Con bé quay người và mắt nó mở to khi thấy Draco. Cách nó ngồi lập tức thay đổi. Lúc nãy, nó co người lại. Nhưng lúc này, nó ngồi thẳng dậy và ngẩng cao đầu.

"Anh làm gì ở đây? Đây là một buổi tập của _Gryffindor_!"

Con bé nói với giọng đầy sự căm ghét. Dù Draco biết nó yêu đuối hơn khi ở bên Potter, nhưng Draco vẫn không ngờ con bé lại có thể có giọng nảy lửa thế. Nhưng công bằng mà nói thì Draco cũng ít nghe nó nói.

Con bé đang lườm nó, ánh mắt con bé đang thách thức nó, và Draco nhận ra là nó chưa trả lời con bé. _Tại sao_nó lại ở đây? Nó nghĩ và không biết được câu trả lời là gì. Nó cảm thấy buồn nôn như lúc trước khi Ginny tự nhận ra lý do của nó.

Nó đến đây để làm gián điệp. Tất nhiên. Draco cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì nó đã nhớ ra tại sao nó lại ở đây, dù nó không thể nói lý do này ra. Và nó không phải nói.

"Anh biến đi chỗ khác mau, anh không được xem họ tập!" Ginny nói lập tức đứng lên. "Thật rõ ràng tại sao anh lại ở đây!"

Và cũng lập tức như thế, Draco tìm thấy giọng nói của mình.

"Và cũng không khó hiểu tại sao mày lại ở đây, phải không Weasley?" nó nói, nhìn con bé với ánh mắt nham hiểm. Nó hài lòng khi con bé tỏ ra hơi bất an. Nó nói tiếp, "Đến xem Potter nổi tiếng bay hả? Đang nghĩ tới việc nó _tuyệt vời _thế nào ư?" Giọng nói của nó mang nặng sự chế diễu. Ginny co người vào, và ánh mắt nó liếc về phía đội Quidditch, như xác nhận lời nói của nó. Con bé thật ngu ngốc và dễ nhận ra ý đồ của nó - chẳng lẽ nó không biết?

"Hay là," Draco tiếp tục nói, giọng nói của nó dài ra. Con bé đưa mắt về phía nó. "...có thể mày đang đợi thằng Potter ngã để mày có thể chạy lại an ủi nó?"

Mồm Ginny há hốc ra và Draco cảm thấy hài lòng vì đã ném lời sỉ nhục trúng đích. Nhưng sự hài lòng không kéo dài lâu. Ginny đột nhiên rút đũa thần ra nhanh hơn là nó có thể tưởng tượng và chĩa thẳng vào ngực nó. Nó phản ứng theo bản năng và rút đũa của mình ra. Toàn người nó run lên vì hồi hộp.

Lần này không giống những lần nó rút đũa ra vì Potter. Khoảng không giữa nó và Ginny đầy năng lượng. Một không khí nặng nề. Con bé nói trước; dù giọng nó run run, Draco thấy đó không phải vì sợ hãi mà vì con bé đang giận điên lên.

"Anh không hề có quyền!" nó nói. "_Không có chút quyền nào _để nói thế! Tôi _chán ngấy _anh rồi, Malfoy! Anh nghĩ mình thật tuyệt vời chỉ vì bố anh có tiền - nhưng anh _không _đặc biệt hay quan trọng gì cả! Tôi làm gì thì _không _phải là việc cần anh quan tâm!"

Con bé đang thở nhanh, mắt nó nảy lửa, chiếc đũa run run trong tay nó. "Biến ra khỏi chỗ này, và _tránh xa tôi ra_!"

Draco chỉ biết nhìn con bé. Việc nó tự bảo vệ mình đã làm cho Draco ngạc nhiên, nhưng việc nó dám nói tới bố nó còn đáng ngạc nhiên hơn. Nó biết nó nên muốn làm con bé tổn thương. Sự kiêu hãnh gia đình đòi hỏi nó phải muốn trừng phạt con bé. Con bé là người nhà Weasley, cả gia đình nó không đáng nói một câu nào sỉ nhục gia đình Malfoy. Nhưng Draco kinh hãi nhận thấy rằng điều duy nhất làm nó tức giận là câu nói cuối cùng của con bé.

Nó mở miệng để trừng phạt con bé vì câu nói đó. Nhưng cứ như thể tất cả các bùa chú trong đầu nó đều đi nghỉ ở đâu hết, nó không thể nghĩ ra một bùa nào để dùng. Khi thấy nó không có phản ứng, Ginny giơ đũa phép cao hơn một chút. Draco cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, con bé sẽ ểm bùa nó _thật sao_?

Con bé có dám hay không thì Draco không bao giờ biết được. Ngay lúc đó, tiếng còi trọng tài vang lên, làm cả hai đứa quay người về phía tiếng rít đó và thấy bà Hooch đang bay về phía hay đứa. Đôi mắt như mắt diều hâu của bà đang giận dữ và bà đang bay như con chim ác bay về phía con mồi.

"BỎ ĐŨA PHÉP XUỐNG!" bà rít lên khi đến bên chúng.

Draco bỏ đũa xuống trong khi bà Hooch lườm Ginny. Ginny cũng bỏ đũa xuống, mặt con bé mang vẻ mặt hơi có tội.

"Các em làm gì mà chĩa đùa thần về phía nhau trên sân của tôi?" bà Hooch hỏi, nhìn Ginny.

Nó mở mồm và ấp úng, "Bọn em - chúng em chỉ - "

Draco nhìn nó, không thể tin được. Con bé sẽ cố chơi trò vô tội của bọn Gryffindor - để làm cho nó trở nên có tội. Ngay lập tức, nó không còn quan tâm là con bé cảm thấy có lỗi thế nào đi nữa. Nó sẽ không nhận hết tội lỗi về việc này.

Nó nói với giọng lạnh lùng với bà Hooch, "Cô ta rút đũa trước. Tôi chỉ tự vệ."

Bà Hooch nhìn nó, ánh mắt rõ ràng không tin gì cả. Tất nhiên. Như thường lệ thôi. Định kiến - cả những giáo viên này cũng đầy định kiến với nhà Slytherin. không thể tin được.

Và để làm mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn, Potter và Weasley và hai đứa sinh đôi đang bay về phía họ.

Lần đầu tiên từ lúc xuống sân, Draco nhận thấy nó đã bỏ Crabbe và Goyle lại ở lâu đài.

"MÀY ĐANG _LÀM GÌ _VẬY MALFOY?" Wealey hét lên, phóng tới trước mấy đứa kia. Mặt nó có vẻ như nó muốn đâm cây chổi qua người Draco.

Bà Hooch nhìn bốn đứa kia với ánh mắt cảnh báo, làm chúng dừng chổi cạnh bà. Nhưng chúng đề ngồi đó trên chổi và lườm Draco như thể chúng sẵn sàng giết chết nó nếu có thể.

"Đủ rồi," bà Hooch nói. Bà quay sang phía Draco. "Em nói rằng cô Weasley rút đũa ra hăm dọa em trước?"

Câu nói này làm bốn đứa con trai kia nổ tung.

"Làm sao mà thế được!" Weasley hét.

"Cô ấy bị khiêu khích!" Potter cùng hét.

Ginny có vẻ đứng thẳng hơn với lời nói cuối cùng này. Draco có thể thấy thế và nó tự nhiên giận điên.

"Ôi, _im đi_, Potter," nó quát.

"Im lặng!" Bà Hooch đang nhìn chúng, rồi quay lại lườm Draco và Ginny. "Tôi thấy cả hai em giơ đũa thần ra, và tôi sẽ phạt cả hai."

Lũ Weasley và Potter kêu nhặng lên. Ginny không hề kêu ca nhưng nó ném cho Draco một cái nhìn khinh miệt và ức chế đến nỗi nó suýt co rút người lại. Nó lại phải lần nữa ngạc nhiên với phản ứng dữ dội của con bé. Đây không phải là con bé không có xương sống mà nó luôn thấy chạy theo Potter.

Và lần này nó nhận ra là con bé không hề rụt rè trước mặt Potter. Draco cảm thấy hài lòng vì _nó _đã có thể làm con bé hết trốn tránh. Đó cũng là đánh bại Potter rồi.

"Tôi muốn cả hai em xuống đây vào lúc 4 giờ rưỡi ngày mai," bà Hooch nói. "Hai em sẽ bị phạt trong nhà chứa chổi."

Thằng Weasley chửi thề nhưng bà Hooch không để ý tới nó.

"Rõ chưa?"

"Rồi ạ," Ginny trả lời với giọng chấp nhận.

Draco chỉ gật đầu. Bà Hooch nhìn nó với ánh mắt sắc bén, cho nó biết rằng bà biết tại sao nó lại có mặt trên sân vào lúc nào. Rồi bà bay quay lại với phần còn lại của đội Gryffindor đang đợi ở giữa sân.

Ginny quay mặt đi và bỏ đi mà không thèm nhìn Draco. Các anh của con bé và Potter bay theo nó nhưng trước khi đi chúng ném cho Draco một cái nhìn khinh rẻ. Nó chỉ nhếch mép cười và rời khỏi sân Quidditch.

Đến lúc nó bước vào lâu đài, nó lại cảm thấy tức. Nó đã làm gì cơ chứ? Nó không biết được chút chiến lược gì của Gryffindor. Nó chỉ đi kiếm một buổi phạt cấm túc và Potter phải chứng kiến tất cả.

Tại sao bà Hooch lại có mặt ở đó? Bà ta có bao giờ đến dự buổi tập của Slytherin đâu.

Rồi nó chợt nhận ra. Bà ta ở đó để bảo vệ Potter. Lão Dumbledore chắc hẳn đã bảo bà ta ở đó để xem chừng Potter. Mọi người luôn cứ phải bảo vệ Potter, cứ thể như mạng sống của nó đáng giá hơn người thường gấp chục lần.

Tất nhiên, _đúng _thật là Potter đang gặp nguy hiểm. Draco cho phép mình cười khi nghĩ về những thứ nó đã nghe lỏm được ở nhà. Đúng, tất nhiên Potter đang gặp nguy hiểm.

Nó đã nguôi giận và đang nghĩ tới những thứ khác. Nó sẽ phải nghĩ ra một lý do để giải thích sự vắng mặt của nó ngày hôm sau. Nó chắc chắn sẽ không thừa nhận nó bị phạt cùng với Ginny Weasley.

Và nó chắc chắn sẽ không thừa nhận rằng việc bị phạt với Ginny cũng hơi hấp dẫn.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Nhà chứa chổi<strong>

Draco tự bắt mình đi thật chậm rãi xuống sân Quidditch. Nó sẽ không chạy tới đón nhận một buổi phạt trong một căn chòi hôi hám. Nó nhìn quanh, vì biết là cả Potter và Weasley đều biết nó bị phạt ở đâu. Nhưng cả hai đứa không có ở đâu quanh đó. Cũng may, vì nó không có Crabbe và Goyle bảo vệ. Nó đã phải nói dối hai đứa - nhưng cũng dễ thôi. Chắc hai thằng đó sẽ tin nó nếu nó bảo nó xuống uống trà với con mực khổng lồ. Nó đã định nói thế với bọn chúng nhưng rồi lại thôi vì nó không muốn hai đứa rao chuyện như thế khắp phòng sinh hoạt chung.

Đến lúc nó đứng trước nhà chứa chổi, cảm giác buồn cười về Crabbe và Goyle đã biến mất. Thay vào đó là một cảm giác hồi hộp không mấy thoải mái trong bụng. Nó tự nhủ đó chỉ là vì bà Hooch đang đứng đợi nó với vẻ mặt không hài lòng.

"Cậu đến muộn, cậu Malfoy."

"Tôi bị giáo sư Trelawney giữ lại sau lớp học," Draco nói dối một cách dễ dàng. Không một giáo viên bình thường nào sẽ đi tìm Trelawney để xác thực câu nói này. Bà Hooch gật đầu và mở cửa căn chòi cho nó vào.

Nó bước vào và tự nhiên nhận thấy cổ họng nó đột nhiên rất khô.

Ginny đã ở trong căn chòi và đang ngồi trên ghế ôm một cây chổi trong lòng. Con bé đang nhìn xuống cây chổi nhưng chắc chắn nó biết Draco đã bước vào.

Bà Hooch đưa một chiếc kéo cắt xén chổi cho Draco.

"Tôi muốn hai em cắt xén cho gọn đống đuôi chổi này trong hai giờ đồng hồ, và không được dùng phát thuật. Cô Weasley đã nói với tôi rằng cô ấy biết cách làm. Còn cậu có cần tôi hướng dẫn không?"

Draco tự nhiên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. "Tôi đã chăm sóc chổi chất lượng hơn thế này nhiều cả cuộc đời rồi!" Nó nói với giọng lạnh ngắt.

"Vậy tôi mong chổi của cậu trông sẽ thật chuyên nghiệp," bà đáp lại cũng với giọng lạnh lùng như thế. Draco nghe thấy Ginny cười với vẻ nhạo báng.

Bà Hooch đi ra và để hai đứa lại với nhau. Một sự im lặng chết chóc, không hề thoải mái đọng lại trong căn chòi. Draco liếc Ginny, rồi vớ lấy một cây chổi. Nó nhìn quanh để tìm một chiếc ghế nhưng rồi nhận thấy trong căn phòng chỉ có một băng ghế dài. Ginny đang ngồi đó. Có đủ chỗ cho nó ngồi như nó cảm thấy ghê tởm với ý nghĩ phải ngồi cùng _con bé đó_.

Nó dọn một chỗ dưới đất và ngồi bệt xuống đó, dù biết áo của nó sẽ bẩn hết.

Trong một khoảng thời gian dài, trong cả căn chòi chỉ có tiếng chúng cắt xén. Draco không hề ngẩng đầu lên. Nếu con bé không nhìn nó, nó sẽ không nhìn con bé.

Chắc phải nửa tiếng trôi qua trước khi có một tiếng cắt to và nó cảm thấy trán nó tự nhiên đau nhói. Một nhánh cây khô vụn rơi xuống lòng nó. Nó nhìn nhánh cây một lúc, rồi ngước lên. Ginny đang nhìn nó.

Con bé đang cố không cười ra tiếng. Không, nó đang _cười đểu _Draco. Draco đỏ mặt vì giận dữ. Nó sẽ không ngồi đó để cho con bé Weasley nhạo báng.

"Mày nghĩ chuyện này buồn cười lắm à?"

Con bé chỉ nhướn lông mày lên, rồi nhún vai và nhìn xuống cây chổi trong tay, tiếp tục làm việc. Nhưng Draco không thể để chuyện này qua đi như thế. Con bé trông quá tự mãn. Điều làm nó tức nhất là con bé đã phủi nó sang một bên quá dễ dàng. Nó sẽ không chịu đựng điều này.

"Mày bị điếc à?" Nó đợi con bé trả lời. Không có gì cả. "Mày không được dạy dỗ gì à? Khi được người khác hỏi thì mày phải trả lời."

Con bé vẫn tiếp tục im lặng và không để ý tới nó.

Thật quá quắt. Nó cần phải phá hết sức chịu đựng của con bé. Nó nhắm đến chỗ con bé yếu đuối nhất, dùng giọng cay nghiệt nhất của mình.

"Hay là Potter thích mày câm điếc? Đó là thủ tục để làm bạn gái Potter hả? Mày đang tập luyện đến thực hiện trong lúc nó để ý đến mày?"

Ginny đột nhiên ngồi im, nhưng nó không ngước mắt lên. Nó hít một hơi sâu. Draco có thể nhìn thấy lông mày con bé cau lại. Một chút đắc thắng vút qua người nó. Nó đã làm con bé mất bình tĩnh.

Nhưng một lúc sau, khi Ginny ngước đầu lên, nó biết nó đã sai. Con bé không hề tỏ vẻ bị tổn thương. Mắt nó vẫn sáng ngời và bình tĩnh, nhìn nó với ánh mắt buồn cười và hơi...lo lắng. Hay là thương hại? Ý nghĩ đó làm Draco giận sôi máu, nó mở miệng, định xóa bỏ cái vẻ mặt đó đi. Nhưng con bé nói trước khi nó kịp nói gì.

"Anh có bao giờ thôi xấu tính đi không, dù chỉ là một giây?" con bé hỏi nói với giọng bình thản, đơn giản, nhìn thẳng vào nó.

Draco ngồi im. Câu hỏi đó có nghĩa lý gì? Vì ngạc nhìn, nó nhìn con bé trong chốc lát và tìm một câu trả lời. Nó có thể thôi xấu tính không? Con bé có ý gì chứ? Lúc đầu, Draco cảm thấy bối rối, rồi giận dữ. Nó đã sỉ nhục con bé một cách tuyệt vời, và người cảm thấy bối rối là _nó _ư?

Con bé đang đợi nó trả lời, nhưng nó sẽ không trả lời. Nó sẽ không nói chuyện tâm tình với Ginny Weasley - _không thể nào_. Làm thế nào mà con bé _dám _hỏi nó câu đó? Nó sẽ không tự hạ thấp mình để trả lời. Nó cũng chẳng biết phải trả lời thế nào.

Nó nhìn ra chỗ khác và bắt đầu chú ý vào cây chổi. Một lúc sau, Ginny cũng tiếp tục làm việc. Draco tiếp tục xén chổi với vẻ mặt giận dữ, và hy vọng một nhánh cây sẽ bay lên và đập vào cái mặt đầy tàn nhang của con bé dễ ghét đó.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Phòng ngủ<br>**  
>Từ lúc đó đến khi bà Hooch trở lại căn chòi, cả hai đứa không hề nói gì với nhau nữa. Bà Hooch kiểm tra đống chổi của nó với con mắt soi mói một cách cường điệu. Nó đứng xem mà cảm thấy bực mình. Thầy cô giáo thật tự phụ. Chắc đã đến lúc nó phàn nàn với bố nó.<p>

Cuối cùng thì bà Hooch cũng mở cửa và cho chúng ra về. Draco phủi bụi khỏi quần áo và bước đi.

Một lúc sau, nó cảm thấy Ginny lướt qua nó, đi nhanh về phía lâu đài. Việc nó đi gấp thế rõ ràng có nghĩa nó không còn muốn ở bên Draco hay phải đối mặt với Draco một lần nữa. Draco cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. Bản năng đầu tiên của nó là chạy theo con bé và nhạo báng nó. Nhưng rồi nó lại đi chậm lại và lặng lẽ nhìn theo con bé đi vào lâu đài. Mặt trời đang lặn, Hogwarts đang được bao trùm bởi ánh cam rực rỡ, và mái tóc của Ginny như hút hết ánh lửa đó và làm nó phản chiếu, sáng hơn bao giờ hết.

Con bé đã vứt cọng cây vào đầu nó, Draco tự nhủ. Con bé đã cười nó. Con bé là lý do nó bị phạt. Draco biết không hề có lý do nào cho nó đứng đấy để nhìn theo con bé. Nó đưa tay lên sờ chỗ cọng gỗ đập vào đầu nó và xoa xoa vết đau. Nó vẫn xoa vết đau hết chặng đừng xuống phòng sinh hoạt chung, dù vết thương không còn đau nữa. Nó chỉ bỏ tay xuống khi nhìn thấy hình ảnh mình trong gương phòng ngủ.

Trán nó đã sưng đỏ. Draco lập tức không biết phải phản ứng thế nào với hình ảnh lạ lùng này trong gương. Nó bỗng nhận ra cái vết đỏ đó trông giống cái gì. Dù nó _không hề muốn _một cái sẹo ở giữa trán - trông thật kinh khủng - Draco không thể không nghĩ liệu mọi việc có khác đi, _nếu _nó có...

Nó thả mình lên giường, cảm thấy ủ rũ và bị xâm phạm. Nếu nó có quá khứ của Potter, nó sẽ không bị phạt. Tất nhiên, nếu nó có quá khứ của Potter, Ginny Weasley sẽ không rút đũa đe dọa nó. Con bé sẽ_không bao giờ _lờ nó đi.

Draco vẫn có thể tượng tượng được vẻ mặt của con bé khi nó không trả lời Draco, và bỗng nó cảm thấy tức sôi máu. _Nó _đáng ra là người có quyền lờ con bé đi. Nhưng không phải thế. Nó không thể lờ con bé đi. Trong một phút tự thành thật, nó phải thừa nhận vấn đề là nó không hề _muốn_lờ con bé.

Cái ý nghĩ đó làm nó muốn phát ốm. Draco lập tức ngồi dậy. Nó không thể nằm đây nghĩ tới những ý nghĩ điên rồ này. Thật không thể tưởng tượng được. Thật ngớ ngẩn. Nó có bao nhiêu bài tập để làm và nó sẽ không bước vào lớp Độc dược và làm hỏng bài thực hành của mình như Potter dưới sự theo dõi của nhà nó. Nó bước xuống phòng sinh hoạt chung với vẻ cao ngạo thường ngày.

"Goyle," nó quát khi thất thằng khi làm be bét đống nguyên liệu độc dược của nó. "Đến đây và mang đống rễ bồ công anh lại đây."

Goyle đứng dậy, cố gắng bước qua Crabbe nhưng vấp ngã và làm đổ hết nguyên liệu của cả hai đứa xuống đất. Goyle cúi xuống để nhặt đống rễ, trong khi Crabbe cũng cúi xuống giúp. Chúng đập đầu vào nhau và ngồi xoa đầu.

Draco tặc lưỡi một cách khó chịu. Cả hai đứa khi không có nhau thì thật vô dụng, nhưng bên nhau thì càng vô dụng hơn. Có lẽ một ngày nó sẽ huấn luyện được chúng. Draco ngồi xuống cạnh lò sưởi và khoanh tay, đợi chúng hoành thành công việc.

"Đây này, Draco - " một giọng nói hổn hển vang lên. "Em đã cắt gấp đôi số rễ chúng ta cần ngày mai."

Pansy ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gần nó nhất và cười nụ cười ủy mị đó. Tay nó đang cầm một nắm rễ bồ công anh được cắt một cách hoàn hảo. Draco khịt mũi, không hề ngạc nhiên và chỉ lên bàn. Pansy bỏ nắm rễ đó cho nó. Draco nhìn con bé và cảm thấy ghét cái kiểu hầu hạ của nó. Chẳng lẽ nó không học hỏi được gì khi lớn lên trong gia đình đó? Gia đình Parkinson cùng địa vị với nhà Malfoy, nhưng Pansy xử sự như một con hầu.

"Đã có thông báo chính thức về buổi dạ hội, anh biết đấy. Ngày Giáng sinh," nó tiếp tục nói. Nó ngừng lại một chút để Draco bình luận gì đó. Nhưng khi Draco không nói gì, nụ cười của con bé không hề tắt. Nó chỉ đến gần Draco hơn và đổi chủ đề.

"Sau khi học xong anh đi đâu vậy?" Con bé mở to mắt nhìn nó.

Draco chỉ liếc con bé. Cái mũi to của nó trông thật xấu xí. Nó còn xấu hơn khi đang cúi gần nó, nhìn nó chăm chú, bám lấy từng câu chữ của nó.

"Anh đi tập Quidditch à?" nó đoán.

_Không, _Draco tự tưởng tượng câu trả lời trong đầu._ Tôi xuống nhà để chổi với Ginny Weasley_.

Nó cười khểnh khi tưởng tượng phản ứng của Pansy. Con bé chỉ nhăn mặt không hiểu. Draco nhìn đống rễ bồ công anh con bé vừa cắt cho nó. Trông đống rễ cũng giống chỗ cành cây khô nó vừa tỉa. Nó tự hỏi Pansy sẽ làm gì nếu nó ném một cái rễ vào đầu con bé.

"Anh bận," nó nói ngắn gọn và lắc đầu khi con bé có vẻ muốn hỏi thêm. Đúng là nó bận thật. Nó đã phải chịu phạt với một đứa nhà Weasley. Đứa Weasley thấp hèn đó _đáng ra _phải đối xử với nó như Pansy đang làm. _Đáng ra phải thế_. Nhưng con bé đó lại không thèm.

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Thư viện<strong>

Draco không biết tại sao nó lại đến thư viện vào hôm nay. Nhưng nó vẫn đến, bước đi nhanh và không để ý tới tiếng thở hồng hộc của Crabbe và Goyle đằng sau. Chúng đã quen với cách đi chậm rãi của nó, nhưng hôm nay nó muốn đi nhanh. Nó không thể tập trung vào việc gì, nhất là đống bài tập cuối tuần. Đầu óc nó đầy ý nghĩ về ngày mai, về trận đấu. Ngày nó sẽ đánh bại Potter. Nó đã sẵn sàng. Nó chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sẵn sàng lật đổ tất cả như thế.

Từ hôm bị phạt, nó luôn trong trạng thái bồn chồn bối rối. Nó đi một cách thận trọng khắp lâu đài để không gặp _con bé đó_.

Việc này không hề khó vì con bé học dưới nó một lớp và không bao giờ ở những chỗ nó thường qua lại. Nó không thật sự cần _cố gắng_ tránh mặt nó. Nhưng có vài lần nó đã đi theo đường phòng chỉ vì nó thoáng thấy con bé. Hôm qua, nó đã trốn vào một căn phòng nó chưa bao giờ đến. Crabbe và Goyle có vẻ không thấy có gì khác với nó. Chúng chắc còn không biết nó thường dẫn chúng đi sai đường. Nhiều khi, Draco cảm ơn trời là chúng ngu đến thế. Nó không thích bị hỏi và chắc chắn nó sẽ _không muốn _giải thích.

Nó cũng không biết sẽ phải giải thích thế nào. Tình trạng này không tự nhiên chút nào. Không đúng đắt. Nhất là cái cảm giác bồn chồn trong bụng nó khi con bé đi tới. Nhưng chỉ có thể thôi. _Chỉ thế thôi. _Con bé chả khác gì một đứa máu bùn. Nó còn chẳng _xinh đẹp_. Tàn nhang của nó lệch lạc hết và không đều. Và còn cái _mái tóc kì dị _đó nữa. Nó muốn _chứng tỏ _gì với mái tóc đó? Nó chỉ là con bé ngớ ngẩn trông như có ai đã thắp lửa trên đầu nó.

Draco biết con bé không thể đổi được màu tóc của nó nhưng nó vẫn cảm thấy một sự hài lòng thô bạo trong lòng khi nghĩ những ý nghĩ này và nó cố tận hưởng cảm giác này. Đúng, nó là con bé ngu ngốc, cao ngạo, nghèo rách, thảm hại, suốt ngày chạy theo Potter và có quá nhiều anh trai cũng đáng khinh như nó. Draco vuốt tóc về phía sau và bước nhanh vào thư viện mà không hề nhìn trước mặt.

Nó đã đâm sầm vào một ai đó, có một tiếng kêu đau đớn và cảm giác sách vở rơi xuống đất. Draco lập tức dừng lại và cảm thấy Crabbe và Goyle dừng ngay sau nó, chúng vẫn còn thở dốc.

Ginny Weasley quay sang nhìn nó. Đồ đạc của con bé đang nằm lăn lóc dưới sàn.

Draco vừa đụng vào con bé và phải cố gắng lắm nó mới có thể không nghĩ đến việc này và nhìn con bé với ánh mắt không thân thiện gì. Trong một lúc lâu, cả hai đứa chỉ đứng nhìn nhau. Nhưng rồi con bé cúi xuống nhặt đồ.

Draco không hề cúi xuống giúp con bé. Nó chỉ nhìn con bé lúi húi dưới chân nó, nhặt đồ đạc và cho vào cặp sách. Thật thỏa đáng khi thấy con bé trong tình huống này. Draco đột nhiên cảm thấy có quyền lực hơn bao giờ hết. Cứ như thể con bé đang quỳ trước mặt nó.

Nhưng rồi con bé đứng thẳng dậy và nhìn nó.

Draco hít một hơi sâu, đủ to để chính nó cũng nghe thấy và nó sợ con bé cũng đã nghe thấy. Tóc con bé giờ rối tung, mặt đỏ ửng nhưng nó vẫn nhìn thẳng vào mắt Draco, rõ ràng là không sợ nó chút nào. Draco bỗng cảm thấy bị cuốn hút với hình ảnh con bé trông lôi thôi như thế trước mặt nó. Nó chỉ mới thấy con bé đỏ mặt vì xấu hổ. Con bé rũ tóc ra khỏi mặt. Thật lạ lùng là nó có thể đứng đó, trông lôi thôi lếch thếch nhưng lại vẫn cuốn hút như thế. Đây không thể là điều _có thể _xảy ra. Điều này làm Draco cảm thấy khó chịu; một lần nữa con bé lại làm nó bực mình.

Đến lúc Crabbe kêu lên một tiếng thì Draco mới nhận ra nó đang đứng nhìn chằm chằm Ginny. Nó bỗng nhận ra Crabbe và Goyle đang đứng sau nó, chờ nó bảo chúng phải làm gì. Cả Ginny cũng đang nhìn nó, đợi nó phản ứng. Ánh mắt con bé giờ đầy sự hoài nghi, và có một chút bối rối. Lông mày nó nhíu lại. Cả lông mày nó cũng có ánh vàng kim pha vào với ánh đỏ, như tóc của nó. Nó nhận ra điều đó và biết nó phải nói gì đó để phá vỡ sự im lặng rất nguy hiểm này.

Nó hít một hơi sâu, cố nghĩ ra câu nói gì đó về việc con bé nên tránh những người có địa vị hơn nó. Nhưng rồi nó nhớ tới lời nói của con bé.

_Anh có bao giờ thôi xấu tính đi không?_

Nó cảm thấy nghẹn trong cổ, vì giận chứ không phải ngạc nhiên. Ngoài căn chòi, nó đã không trả lời con bé, vì con bé không _đáng _được nó trả lời. Đó là một câu hỏi bất lịch sự, ngu ngốc, nó sẽ không hạ thấp mình đến thế, dù nó đã nghĩ tới câu hỏi này trong những ngày gần đây. Nhưng giờ đây, con bé đang nhìn nó và nó cảm thấy sự ngột ngạt làm nghẹn cổ nó.

_Tất nhiên _nó có thể thôi. Con bé dám nghĩ có điều mà nó không thể làm. Nó có thể thôi nếu nó cố gắng. Cũng như nó cũng sẽ có thể đánh bại Potter trong trận đấu ngày mai. Thôi xấu tính ư? Tất nhiên nó có thể. Và nếu nó thôi đi, chắc hẳn con bé sẽ cảm thấy _sốc_, con bé ngu ngốc, không biết điều này.

Nó nói điều đầu tiên nó nghĩ ra, và nó nói một cách chậm rãi để con bé nghe được từng câu chữ.

"Tóc _đẹp _đấy, Weasley."

Nhưng mắt con bé không mở to tỏ ra bị tổn thương, làm Draco cảm thấy ức chế và thất vọng. Con bé chỉ đảo mắt, nhìn nó với vẻ mặt thách thức và khinh bỉ. Nó nửa cười nửa thở dài, rồi hất tóc về phía sau.

Con bé đang nhạo báng nó với cử chỉ đó ư? Draco nhăn mạt, nhưng trước khi nó có thể nói thêm gì, con bé đã ôm lấy cặp sách và bước ra khỏi thư viện, đầu ngẩng cao. Nó không thèm nhìn Crabbe và Goyle, chỉ bước qua chúng và mở cửa thư viện. Nó bước đi trong im lặng và biến mất sau cánh cửa.

Draco chỉ nhìn theo con bé, nhìn vào cảnh cửa đã đóng đó. Không thể tin được. Con bé chỉ bỏ đi. Thật khó chịu và khó hiểu. Tại sao Potter không hề để ý đến con bé mà con bé vẫn gần như là sùng bái nó? Trong khi một câu nói của Draco lại không hề được con bé quan tâm. Đáng ra con bé phải biết ơn sự chú ý của nó, Draco nghĩ một cách giận dữ. Nó sẽ không được ai khác chú ý. Nhất là với cái thái độ không biết ơn đó. Nhưng dù sao thì Draco đã chờ đợi gì cơ chứ. Con bé là một đứa Weasley.

"Sao vậy?" Goyle đột nhiên hỏi.

Draco quay sang phía nó. Nó và Crabbe đang nhìn nó với vẻ mặt không hiểu, nhưng đây không có gì mới mẻ. Nhưng chúng cũng không thể hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra khi chuyện đó diễn ra ngay trước mặt. Draco bỗng nhận ra nó vừa đứng nhìn cánh cửa nơi Ginny đã đi ra trong một thời gian dài.

"Im đi," Draco nói, giận dữ. Chỉ là tức giận thôi. Nó quay lưng về phía cửa. "Tao đã bảo mày không được hỏi nhiều bao nhiêu lần rồi? Ngồi xuống đi trong khi tao đi lấy sách."

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Sân Quidditch<strong>

Điểm số đang là 20-90, Gryffindor dẫn trước. Tất cả sẽ phụ thuộc vào trái Snitch. Và nó chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại Potter.

Gió rít bên tai nó nó và nó có thể cảm thấy tóc nó bị hất rối tung nhưng nó không để ý. Nó sẽ làm được - nó sẽ bắt trái Snitch đó, dù nó có phải đâm đầu xuống đất đi nữa. Nhưng trước tiên nó phải tìm thấy trái bóng đó.

Nó nhìn quanh sân, tìm cái ánh vàng kim đó một cách tuyệt vọng, và theo dõi Potter. Nó phải theo dõi Potter. Nhìn thấy trái Snitch là sở trường của Potter. Potter luôn thắng không phải vì tốc độ đáng ghét của nó, hay cách đánh lạc hướng như kiểu khoe khoang của nó. Chỉ là Potter luôn là người đầu tiên nhìn thấy trái Snitch.

_Kể cả trong cơn mưa_, Draco nghĩ, cảm thấy bực tức và nhanh chóng đưa chổi sang bên phải để tránh một đứa đồng đội suýt đâm vào nó trong khi nó bị phân tán đầu óc. Nó biết nếu muốn thắng, nó phải tập trung. Potter đáng ghét. Cứ như là Potter luôn biết trước trái Snitch sẽ ở đâu. Nhiều khi Draco tự hỏi không biết có phải Potter đang gian lận. Đúng, chắc hẳn là thế. Con Máu bùn Granger chắc đã cho bùa chú gì đó lên mắt kính của Potter để nó luôn thấy trái Snitch trước tiên.

_Mắt kính của nó_.

Draco bỗng cảm thấy đầy nặng lượng. Tất nhiên. _Tại sao_ nó chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới chuyện này? Tất cả nó cần làm là hất đôi kính đó khỏi mặt thằng kia và Potter sẽ không có cơ hội. Thật dễ dàng để làm chuyện đó trông như một tai nạn. Thật tuyệt vời. Lúc đó nó sẽ lấy được trái Snitch và giơ nó lên cao và mọi người sẽ biết được ai giỏi hơn. _Tất cả mọi người _sẽ biết.

Draco cảm thấy như nó đã thằng rồi. Nó bay đến gần chiếc Firebolt của Potter, giảm khoảng cách giữa hai cây chổi. Potter lườm nó qua vai nhưng Draco chỉ nhếch mép cười mỉa mai với nó. Nó bận chế nhạo Potter đến nỗi nó suýt đâm vào một trái Bludger. Nó cúi xuống và tụt lại sau Potter vài mét. Một lần nữa gió lại rít bên tai nó. Một trái Bludger khác. Draco nhìn quanh và thấy hai đứa con trai đang bay gần đó, đập cây gậy vào tay.

Draco bay nhanh theo Potter và thấy hai thằng sinh đôi cũng đang theo nó. Đồ man rợ. Draco không thể tin được hai thằng này lại có họ hàng với em gái chúng.

Nó suýt ngã khỏi chổi vì ý nghĩ đột ngột này. Không. Con bé không liên quan gì tới trận đấu này. Nó phải tập trung. Nó phải trốn khỏi hai thằng sinh đôi và đuổi theo Potter.

Potter bắt đầu lao xuống đất.

Draco phát hoảng và lao theo nó, một cú lao nhanh và dốc đến nỗi nó gần như mất kiểm soát. Nó đã tới rất gần chiếc Firebolt. Chúng giờ đang ở cạnh nhau, gió rít bên tai, trái Snithc ở trước mắt.

Potter giơ tay ra với tới trái Snitch. Draco nhắm và đâm sầm vào vai trái của Potter, làm chiếc Firebolt bay lệch sang một bên. Mắt kính của Potter bay khỏi mặt nó.

Nhưng tay Potter đã với được trái Snitch, dù nó không thấy gì cả. Khi chiếc Firebolt đáp đất một cách thô bạo và Potter lăn ra bãi cỏ, Draco có thể thấy đôi cánh màu bạc trong tay Potter.

Một lần nữa, tất cả đã kết thúc.

Đắng sau Draco, khán đài nổ tung với nhưng tiếng reo hò. Ba phần tư thành viên của Hogwarts đang nhảy tưng tưng vì vui. Nó nhìn Potter một lúc nhưng rồi phải quay đi. Nó cảm thấy buồn nôn với cái cảnh cả đội Gryffindor bâu lấy Potter, hét lên vui sướng. Weasley đã nhặt kính của Potter lên và đưa chúng cho nó. Potter ngồi dậy và chỉ cười cái nụ cười khiêm tốn giả tạo của nó.

Draco nhìn sang chỗ khác. Trước khi nó có thể kiềm chế, nó ngước lên phần Gryffindor của khán đài và tìm ánh đỏ và vàng kim trong mái tóc của Ginny. Con bé đang ôm lấy Granger, cả hai đứa đang nhảy lên xuống. Cả khuôn mặt con bé hoàn toàn hạnh phúc, nó như đang phát sáng với niềm vui, và nó đang nhìn Potter. Nó đang chú ý hoàn toàn vào Potter.

Draco nhận ra rằng nếu người bắt được trái Snitch là nó, cảnh tượng sẽ không thế này. Ginny sẽ không phát sáng vì nó, không vui vì nó, không hạnh phúc vì nó. Con bé chắc hẳn sẽ chửi nó vì đã xô ngã Potter. Điều này làm Draco cảm thấy đau nhói.

Nó đáp đất và đưa cây chổi lên vai. Nó ghét Potter. Nó ghét Quidditch. Nó ghét việc đồng đội nó không hề an ủi nó mà chỉ nhìn nó với ánh mắt khinh bỉ. Nó ghét việc bố nó sẽ biết rõ việc gì đã xảy ra và nó sẽ phải nghe những lời trách mắng. Nó ghét việc những đứa Slytherin trên khán đài đang ném những cái nhìn sưng xỉa về phía Gryffindor. Nó ghét việc Pansy đang đợi nó ở góc sân với vẻ mặt lo lắng. Nó biết con bé sẽ nói gì. Con bé đã nói hết nhiều lần rồi, mỗi lần nó thua một trận Quidditch. Nó sẽ nói _chắc hẳn _Potter đã gian lận, là Draco thật _tuyệt vời_, và tất cả đều _không công bằng_.

Draco không muốn nghe những lời nịnh bợ của con bé nên nó ngắt lời con bé và bỏ đi. Qua góc mắt nó có thể thấy Potter và Weasley rời sân, Granger đang đến gần chúng. Ginny đang đi theo nó, và có vẻ như con bé quá hưng phấn để có thể im lặng. Nó cười tươi với Potter.

"Anh giỏi lắm!" Draco nghe thấy con bé nói với Potter.

Draco đóng tủ để đồ của nó đánh rầm, và tự hỏi việc tự dìm mình trong nhà tắm sẽ mất bao lâu.

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Phòng sinh hoạt chung<strong>

Draco hối hận việc nó xuống ăn tối ở Đại sảnh ngay từ lúc nó ngồi xuống. Đáng ra nó nên nghe theo bản năng. Nó nên trốn trong phòng và tìm sự yên tĩnh.

Đại sảnh hôm nay ồn ào hơn bao giờ hết. Bàn Gryffindor như lonaj cả lên và chúng nói to đến nỗi nó cũng nghe được vài từ. Tất cả là nói về Quidditch. Lời khen cho Potter. Luôn luôn.

Bàn Hufflepuff và Ravenclaw cũng vui vẻ không kém. Bàn Slytherin thì im lặng nhưng nó không cảm thấy được an ủi. Không ai nói chuyện với nó, và không có đứa nào trong đội Quidditch muốn nói chuyện. Draco cảm thấy hài lòng vì chúng để nó yên nhưng nó khó chịu vì cả ở bàn Slytherin vẫn có chút không khí vui vẻ. Sự vui vẻ không xuất phát từ Quidditch. Nó biết bọn bạn cùng nhà đang nói gì và chủ đề này không hề làm nó cảm thấy vui hơn.

Pansy đang ngồi đối diện nó, nói chuyện với Crabbe. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên. Dù những lời của con bé là nói với Crabbe, Draco biết nó có ý cho Draco nghe. Nó không thèm ngước lên và chỉ nhìn xuống đĩa.

"Bạn biết không, Vincent," Pansy nói với giọng an ủi. "Bạn có thể mời Millicent đi dạ hội. Mình nghĩ hai người sẽ rất hợp nhau."

Crabbe kêu một tiếng không rõ mà những ai biết nó có thể phiên dịch ra là nó đang cảm thấy bối rối.

Draco nhăn mặt và bắt đầu dùng thìa khuấy đĩa súp trước mặt. Nó nhìn những mẩu thịt và khoai tây di trong đĩa, trông còn dễ chịu hơn là việc ngước mắt lên và nhìn sang bàn Gryffindor. Nó biết nó sẽ thấy gì ở đó.

Nó không nên xuống ăn tối. Đáng ra nó nên đi gửi thư cho bố nó giải thích về trận đấu. Rồi nó sẽ nhận được hồi âm, là bố nó thất vọng đến thế nào, là nó vô dụng đến thế nào. Rồi tất cả sẽ kết thúc. Đến lần sau.

Ở cuối bàn, nó có thể thấy Blaise Zabini đang mời một đứa năm thứ tư đi dự dạ hội. Ở đầu kia bàn, nó thấy Millicent Bulstrode đang tiến về chỗ chúng với vẻ mặt hung dữ. Nó có thể cảm thấy Pansy đang nhìn nó. Nó chỉ nhìn xuống đĩa một lần nữa.

"Mình nghĩ là mình no rồi," Pansy nói với giọng ra vẻ bình thường. "Chắc mình sẽ về phòng sinh hoạt chung và làm bài luận về tình dược." Nó nói với vẻ ân cần, "Anh có muốn em đợi anh không, Draco?"

"Không," Draco nói mà không hề ngước lên.

Pansy thở dài, nhìn nó một lúc rồi bỏ đi. Draco cố gắng lắm mới không thở dài nhẹ nhõm. Nó nhắm chặt chiếc thìa trong tay.

Nhưng rồi ngay lập tức nó cảm thấy hối hận vì đã đuổi Pansy đi. Bây giờ chỗ ngồi trước mặt nó để trống và nó có thể thấy rõ ràng bàn của Gryffindor. Và cứ như thể tai nó tự nhiên thính hơn một cách đột xuất. Nó có thể nghe rất rõ từng cuộc nói chuyện từ nhà Gryffindor. Nó có thể thấy một đứa sinh đôi to mồm mời một con bé nào đấy đi dự dạ hội. Nó không thể tin được có đứa ngu nào lại đồng ý đi dạ hội với một trong hai đứa khố rách áo ôm đó. Nếu nó có một khuôn mặt giống y một người khác chắc hẳn nó đã tự tử từ lâu.

Còn đáng khinh hơn là cảnh tượng thằng Weasley mời con bé Máu bùn đó. Draco uống một hớp nước. Không thể ngờ được là con bé Granger đang nhìn Weasley như thể nó là ai đó tuyệt vời lắm. Nó không hề có chút tiêu chuẩn nào ư? Nhưng dù sao nó cũng là con Máu bùn.

Draco nhận ra rằng nó không hẳn phải xem cảnh tượng này. Nó có thể nhìn sang bên phải Granger, nhưng nó biết nó sẽ tìm thấy gì ở đó. Nó ngước mắt lên nhìn một chỗ ngay trên đầu Granger.

Nhưng rồi nó không kiềm chế được, nó nhích mắt sang phải.

Con bé đang ở đó. Nó đang nhìn Potter. Y như có thể đoán trước được. Mắt con bé cứ di chuyển từ đĩa ăn, rồi đến mặt Potter, má nó ửng đỏ.

Draco tự hỏi có phải nó đang muốn cũng được mời đi dự dạ hội? Phải chăng nó đang đợi một lời mời từ người hùng của nó? Draco liếc Potter, trông thằng này vẫn bình thản như thường.

Đột nhiên nó có ý muốn thật độc ác là đến bên Ginny và nói với con bé chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra, mắng con bé là nó thật ngu ngốc khi cứ bám lấy - nhưng rồi Potter đứng lên và bước đi với vẻ quyết tâm.

Mắt Ginny nhìn theo nó. Mặt con bé trở nên trắng bệch khi Potter bước quá chỗ nó ngồi, không hề để ý đến nó. Potter bước tới bàn Ravenclaw và nói gì đó với Cho Chang. Một lúcsau, Cho gật đầu. Draco cảm thấy hài lòng vì Potter phải chạy theo đồ thừa của Diggory. Thật phù hợp. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, nó cảm thấy vui hơn sau trận Quidditch.

Nhưng rồi nó nhìn vào bộ mặt thất vọng của Ginny. Nó cảm thấy một cái gì đó mà nó không thể hiểu. Con bé đang cho người ta thấy nỗi đau của mình hay chỉ vì nó không thể kiềm chế được? Con bé ngước lên trần nhà để cố không khóc. Ánh trăng trên trần nhà rọi xuống khuôn mặt nó. Có vẻ như nó đã quên nó đang ngồi trong Đại sảnh giữa bao nhiêu người.

Draco cũng đã quên. Khi Ginny đứng lên và đi về phía cửa Đại sảnh, Draco cũng đứng lên và ra lệnh cho Crabbe và Goyle không theo nó.

Nó bước ra khỏi Đại sảnh. Nó không hề đói, nó tự nhủ. Không có lý do nào cho nó ngồi đó mà không ăn gì. Nó đáng ra phải đi về phía phòng sinh hoạt chung nhưng chân nó đang đưa nó đi về phía đối diện. Nó không biết mình đang đi đâu đến khi nó dừng lại và nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt.

Ginny đang quay lưng về phía nó, nên Draco không thể nhìn thấy vẻ mặt con bé. Nhưng nó đang nghe một đứa con trai cùng lớp mời no đị dự dạ hội. Draco chỉ nhớ thằng này vì nó luôn chạy theo Potter - nó là Creevey.

Ginny đứng nghe và không trả lời ngay. Draco nhìn con bé liếc về phía Đại sảnh một lúc rồi quyết định. Con bé đứng thẳng dậy và hơi quay về phía Draco một chút. Lúc này Draco có thể thấy con bé đang mỉm cười.

"Được, Colin, mình sẽ đi với cậu, tất nhiên."

Creevey cười tít.

Draco cảm thấy phát ốm.

_Thằng đần _đó sẽ đi dự dạ hội với con bé và con bé sẽ tưởng tượng nó ở bên Potter. Ôi, bây giờ trông con bé cũng vui vẻ nhưng Draco đã thấy vẻ mặt của nó trong Đại sảnh khi Potter mời Cho Chang. Nó biết_sự thật_. Nó sẽ không đứng đây nhìn con bé cười đùa với Creevey trong khi nó không thể kiềm chế mình bên Potter.

Nó tự nguyền rủa mình đã không bước ra khỏi Đại sảnh trước đó năm giây và...Và...

Nó có cảm giác nó có thể nôn khi nghĩ về điều nó định làm. Nó quay gót và chạy nhanh về phía phòng sinh hoạt chung Slytherin, vừa đi vừa nghĩ tới vài sự thật không thể thay đổi.

Con bé thuộc _hội kia_. Nó là một đứa Weasley và Gryffindor. Đáng khinh như các anh nó.

Còn nó, Draco, là thủ lĩnh ở nhà nó và bố nó đứng trên tất cả. Nó là người thưa kế gia sản Malfoy và dù nó có muốn - dù nó có rất, rất, rất _muốn -_

Draco đi chậm lại một chút. Nó đưa tay vuốt tóc. Không, một đứa con gái sẽ không làm nó chạy như bị ma đuổi vào phòng sinh hoạt chung, nhất là không phải một con bé suốt ngày đi theo Potter. Nó _không muốn _ở bên con bé. Làm sao nó có thể muốn thế? Nó đã bị Potter làm nhơ bẩn. Nó đã thuộc về Potter trước. Và Draco sẽ không nhận _bất cứ thứ gì _từng thuộc về Potter. Potter đã thắng trận đấu. Potter, cậu bé vàng dũng cảm bị đe dọa của mọi người. Potter, người đã vứt bỏ một tình cảm hết sức tận tâm sang một bên.

Potter là một thằng ngu.

Một tình cảm sùng bái thế có rất nhiều thứ tốt.

Draco biết nó sẽ thấy gì khi bước vào phòng sinh hoạt chung. Ở chiếc bàn nhỏ cạnh lò sưởi là Pansy. Con bé đang ngồi với vẻ mặt ủ rũ, nhìn xuống cuốn sách trên bàn.

Nhưng trước khi Draco có thể đóng cửa, con bé đã ngước mắt lên, cứ như nó có thể cảm thấy được sự hiện diện của Draco. Con bé luôn chờ đợi mọi cử động của nó. Bình thường Draco cảm thấy khó chịu. Nhưng lúc này, hành động của Pansy làm nó cảm thấy hài lòng.

Đây là sự hiến dâng. Đây là sự tận tụy.

Và nó sẽ không như Potter. Nó biết sự sùng bái trông như thế nào. Và nó sẽ tận hưởng mọi mối lợi từ một tình cảm như thế.

Kể cả khi nó đã đuổi con bé đi trong bữa tối, con bé vẫn cười với nó, vẫn đợi nó.

Vì chắc chắn, con bé đã ngồi đó và đợi nó.

Draco nhìn con bé bên lò sưởi. Con bé không hề xinh đẹp. Nó sẽ không bao giờ xinh đẹp. Tóc nó có màu cặn đục, và ủ rũ, không có chút sức sống, không có chút lửa cháy trong đó. Mặt con bé nhiều góc, không có nụ cười dịu dàng và không có những màu sắc tươi sáng. Tính tình Pansy cũng không tốt đẹp gì mấy. Con bé không hề thách thức Draco, không dung cảm, không cuốn hút...

Nhưng những điều đó có ý nghĩa gì?

Cuối cùng thì Pansy cũng có đầy tham vọng. Tham vọng lớn nhất của con bé là _Draco._

Không, nó không giống Potter. Nó sẽ không ngu ngốc không để ý đến một người như Ginny Weasley và tình cảm của con bé.

Nó không phải Potter và không có Ginny ở đây.

Nhưng có sự sùng bái, và nó tự nhủ, đó là cái nó đáng được hưởng. Nó đáng được hưởng hơn Potter. Và nó sẽ sử dụng sự sùng bái đó đúng cách.

Nụ cười của Pansy hơi héo đi khi nó cứ nhìn con bé chằm chằm. Nhưng rồi khi nó đến gần con bé, con bé ngồi thằng dậy, nhìn nó với vẻ mặt chờ đợi.

Nó không cho con bé có thời gian để nói. Nó đứng trước mặt con bé. "Áo dạ hội của anh năm nay màu bạc. Đừng mặc màu chói quá," nó nói.

Khuôn mặt con bé sáng hẳn lên. Nụ cười của nó lớn hơn, má nó ửng đó. Nó tỏa sáng - như Ginny - không, như_ Weasley_đã tỏa sáng vì Potter.

Cũng được

"Tất nhiên!" Pansy nói. "Em đã chọn hết quần áo rồi." Giọng con bé tự nhiên cao hẳn lên.

Draco gật đầu và nhìn ra chỗ khác.

Nó không muốn nói chuyện với Pansy. Nó không muốn nhìn con bé. Nhưng nó cũng không muốn về phòng ngủ để nằm trên giường và nghĩ tới một khuôn mặt khác...một giọng nói khác...

Thế nên nói ngồi xuống và nhìn vào lò sưởi, quay mặt đi để không nhìn thấy Pansy. Pansy tiếp tục nói một cách vui vẻ. Nó có thể nói mà không cần Draco trả lời.

Draco nhìn vào ánh lửa. Nó nhìn những gợn sóng rực rỡ đang nổ lách tách trong lò sưởi. Nó nhìn cách màu đỏ và cam lướt qua những mẩu gỗ...Nó cố không nghĩ đến việc ánh lửa rực rỡ này đang làm nó muốn nghĩ tới cái gì...

Không.

Lửa sẽ thiêu cháy nó.

Nó không thể với tới và ôm lấy ngọn lửa, dù lửa có quyến rũ thế nào đi nữa.

Nhưng nó có thể nhìn.

Draco ngồi đó rất lâu trong im lặng và nhìn ngọn lửa đỏ rực đang cháy.

* * *

><p><em>Romeo: Is she a Capulet?<em>  
><em>O Dear account! my life is my foes' debt.<em>  
><em>Benvolio: Away, be gone, the sport is at the best.<em>  
><em>Romeo: Ay, so I fear, the more is my unrest.<em>  
><em>~Romeo &amp; Juliet, Act I, Sc. V<em>

**HẾT**


End file.
